Black Fang
Operating from Renalia, Black Fang is one of the larger Private Military Companies (PMCs) on Fontraile, and one of the more infamous ones - they are considered one of the most brutally efficient for-hire forces currently available. Though they originally had a reputation as being able to get any job done, irregardless of what it entailed, the existence of other PMCs willing to be even more insane (such as Nightwatch) has taken down this reputation a tad. Black Fang remains known for their merciless professionalism and adherence to the task at hand. The company proudly espouses a 97% mission success rate, though analysis by independant groups has shown the actual success rate to be about 92.7%. Agenda: Achieving influence and power through contracts from their clients. Structure: PMC with strong blackmarket ties. Rumors of profiteering from the manufacture and sale of controlled substances and weapons technology has never been proven. Symbol: A curved, dripping black fang on a medium grey background. Hostile Factions: None. Black Fang has avoided much of the encounters with militants common to other regions, and is not known to be overtly hostile towards other PMCs. The Renalian CSG is not fond of them, but there have been no outright hostilities between Black Fang and them.... At least, not yet. Requisition Limit: Military. Military Strength: Solid. Black Fang by all accounts has at least 370 combat personnel, and at least twice that number in support staff. Because Black Fang tends to operate on the cell level, it tends to not rely on the heavy vehicle support of some of its rivals in the field, including Nightwatch and Merchants of Menace. It makes up for this with a sizable number of Abhumans in their ranks and a large amount of blackmarket equipment. Overview and History Relatively little is known about Black Fang's history. What is known is that it began as a small-time PMC roughly 31 years ago. It didn't come into prominence until almost a decade later, when it was heavily involved in protection detail for Renalia's newly-elected Operating Board, contributing considerable resources and equipment to the operation. Their doing so earned the respect and gratitude of several large-scale corporations in Renalia, which were then cashed in by Black Fang for better access to tech and equipment directly from the largest corps. Most notable was the genetic tech used to create Abhumans, which are to this day a staple of Black Fang's forces. Unofficially, Black Fang has had a long tradition of black marketeering, and is known to have open ties with "off-the-cuff" weapon and tech suppliers across Fontraile, which is a major source of subsidiary income for the company itself. Much of its stock for such ventures is acquired via salvage; a lot of genetic technology currently available on said Black Market specifically got there due to Black Fang stealing it from one of Renalia's many decommissioned Red Zone facilities or acquiring them from corporate teams that ran afoul of monsters in the wasteland or were the victims of an attack by a rival. Despite a reputation for both greed and amorality, Black Fang trends towards being hired by legitimate factions, and is on good terms with several other PMCs, including Merchants of Menace, and they have performed co-operative ops on multiple occasions. Chameleon is known to have a long and involved history with Black Fang. Structure Black Fang hires out small cells of operatives - usually 3-5 members, who keep in contact with the main base via an operative that specifically handles comms and support for that unit. Cells are often equipped and trained to operate for very long periods without support, and as such, Black Fang's soldiers trend towards weapons that are efficient, reliable, and effective. Typical Black Fang combat doctrine calls for at least one Abhuman unit per cell, and often as many as two. Black Fang constantly uses real-time sensor sweeps and datafeeds to keep tabs on operatives; though it doesn't quite have the capabilities for armored support or airstrikes like M.O.M. and Nightwatch, it more than makes up for it with superior pre-mission intelligence and an almost horrifying focus on ensuring a mission is a success. If an initial cell is unsuccessful at a mission, Black Fang will usually quickly establish a second specifically to deal with whatever caused the first mission's team to fail. Access to blackmarket weapon supplies means that Black Fang can often operate surprisingly discretely in populated areas, and has less difficulty getting weapons that would otherwise be questionable for a PMC to acquire, such as mines. Base of Operation Unknown, but in Renalia.